HunHan's Next Door!
by HunHan3a
Summary: Aaaa! Aku tidak percaya ini! HunHan's next door! Aaaaaa! Ehm,, Sebelum itu, perkenalkan aku Secret, namaku rahasia. Aku memiliki atensi yang aneh terhadap suatu hal yang membuatku menjadi seorang fujoshi dan mengidolakan Hunhan. Salam kenal! POV of OC! Sehun; Luhan. Friendship. :) Happy reading!


**HunHan** 's **Next Door**!

* * *

Aaaa! Aku tidak percaya ini! HunHan disebelah rumahku! Aaaaaa! Ehm,, Sebelum itu, perkenalkan aku Secret, namaku rahasia. Aku memiliki atensi yang aneh terhadap suatu hal yang membuatku menjadi seorang fujoshi dan mengidolakan Hunhan. Salam kenal!

* * *

 **Terinspirasi** dari film **Exo** 's Next Door. Saya hanya mengikuti ide dasarnya saja. Saya pastikan ini tidak akan terlalu sama. Karena yaaa ini HunHan sayaaa :D

This fic I dedicated **for me and all HunHan shipper**. So **happy reading** and **always love Sehun and Luhan** ^^/

* * *

Seharusnya pagi ini berjalan seperti biasa adanya.

"Noona! Cepat buatkan aku sarapan!" itu suara auman adikku, Haru, disertai gedorannya di pintu kamarku. "Yak! Sebentar lagi! Aku masih mengantuk!" Jawabku asal-asalan. Sebenarnya.. aku bohong.

Haha.

Aku tidak mengantuk. Kini tanganku sedang sibuk berselancar di keyboard laptopku dan mataku tidak lepas dari layar desktop. Sebenarnya lagi, aku bergadang semalaman ini. Dari jam 8 malam setelah pulang sekolah kemarin sampai sekarang, jam 6 pagi. Yang kulakukan biasalah. Menstalk semua berita soal dua bias utamaku, siapa lagi kalau bukan: Sehun dan Luhan!

Fhufhufhu!

Aku penggemar mereka dari awal sekali. Sejak mereka belum terkenal. Soalnya aku sudah fall in love dengan mereku berdua itu.

Err.. Kalian tau Hunhan kan? Tiddak mungkin kalian tidak tau. Mereka kan sangat terkenal. Kalau kalian tidak tau, berarti kalian kuper sekali seperti adikku itu.

Lebih baik kujelaskan saja..

Hunhan itu singkatan nama dari Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka berdua ini ulzzang yang sangat terkenal. Banyak sekali mereka menbintang iklan dan menjadi model untuk produk-produk. Pokoknya mereka terkenal.

Penggemar mereka tidak hanya aku, banyak sekali penggemar mereka. Sebenarnya Luhan itu ulzzang dari China. Ia juga tinggal di China. Berbeda dengan Sehunna yang tinggal di Korea Selatan ini. Sama sepertiku.

Tapi walaupun begitu, Sehun dan Luhan ini sahabat dekat lho! Mereka punya akun bersama (selain akun mereka masing-masing). Jadi aku bisa menstalk mereka di mana saja, kapan saja.

Dan alasan lain mengapa aku menggilai mereka ini adalah.. mereka sangat berbakat! Tidak hanya dianugrahi wajah super tampan (gak kalah sama member boyband-boyband), mereka juga sangat pintar dance dan rapping. Kyaaaa!

Jadi diakun mereka berdua itu mereka sering koloborasi. Walau jarak mereka jauh tapi mereka tetap bisa berhubungan dan menyatukan karya mereka lho.

Biasanya mereka pemotretan untuk suatu barang, lalu kadang kalau iseng dan mungkin karena tidak ada kerjaan, mereka bikin dance cover. Atau tidak bikin music cover. Uh! Keren sekali! Fhufuffhu.

"Noona! Cepetan deh! Aku lapar!" kembali terdengar gedoran di pintu kamarku. Huh! Haru tetap tidak menyerah rupanya. Lagian ini hari minggu, dan kalau lapar kok mesti aku yang masakin sih? Seharusnya dia belajar untuk mandiri dan masak sendiri.

Brak!

Pintu kamarku terbuka tiba-tiba dengan tidak elitnya. Kutolehkan kepalaku sebentar ke pintu lalu kembali fokus ke laptopku. Siapa lagi yang membuka kalu bukan Haru si adik menyebalkanku itu?

"Noona! Heh! Benar dugaanku. Noona tidak tidur, melainkan masih asyik main internetan. Sampai mata panda gitu." Ujarnya sinis.

Hah?! Mata panda? Beneran? Cepat aku turun dari singgasana kasurku lalu beranjak ke depan cermin besar di samping jendela.

Kulihat bayanganku. Tidak ada yang salah. Ah iya aku belum melepas kacamataku. Dan yah! Saat kulepas sebentar kacamataku.. Memang ada mata panda di bawah mata yang sangat kujaga ini. Tidakkkkkk!

"Tuh! Apakan kataku! Kakak ini bagaiman? Jadi perempuan kok hobinya bergadang. Lagian bukan untuk tujuan yang baik lagi. Pasti ini sedang mencari-cari berita tentang hunhan-hunhan itu kan?"

Aku hanya bisa menunduk. Benar juga ini salahku. Walau kadang menjengkelkan sebenarnya adikku ini juga sangat peduli padaku.

Namanya Haruka. Dan jangan terkecoh pada namanya. Dia cowok lho. Cowok sekali dan benci bila kubilang imut (padahal mukanyakan baby face seperti Luhannie).

Namanya memang diambil dari bahasa jepang. Emh keluarga kami memang ada keturunan jepangnya, dari kakek.

"Gimana lagi, aku kan fangirl, jadi pasti tidak mau ketinggalan berita soal idolaku. Lagian kamu tau kan, Luhannie baru aja ulang-tahun kemarin, jadi masih banyak berita tentangnya dan dia juga posting video baru di youtube. Kyaaaaaaa."

"Iiih, aku tidak mau dengar. Udah deh, Kak. Ayo cepat masakin aku sesuatu. Lapar nih."

Huh! Mau tidak mau aku harus menuruti keinginannya. Dengan langkah gontai perlahan aku keluar dari kamarku dan berjalan ke arah dapur kecil kami.

Aku dan Haru tinggal di sebuah apartment di Incheon, Korea Selatan. Kami menempati lantai 4. Tetangga sebelah kanan kami ialah Nenek Cho, beliau nenek dan tetangga favoritku. Aku sering berkunjung ke kamar beliau untuk bermain bersama kucing-kucing peliharaan nenek.

Nah tepat di belakang bangunan apartment kami, ada juga bangunan apartement lain. Pemiliknya sama namun dibautnya dua bangunan ini saling berbelakangan. Jadi bila aku ke luar ke beranda belakang, aku bisa berinteraksi dengan penghuni apartement belakang. Sayangnya aku tidak pernah melakukannya.

Kubuka kulkas dan mulai mengambil bahan-bahan untuk sarapanku dan Haru. Hari ini hari minggu oleh karena itu aku dan Haru tidak buru-buru mandi seperti biasa. Kunyalakan kompor dengan api kecil dan mulai memasak.

Aku bersenandung pelan. Kedengan suara televisi yang dinyalakan dari ruang tengah, Haru ingin nonton TV mungkin. Apartmen kecil kami ini terdiri dari dua kamar tidur, dua kamarmandi yang terletak di setiap kamar, dapur kecil yang bersambung dengan ruang tengah dan ruang tamu kecil.

Aku dan Haru hanya tinggal berdua di Korea ini. Ayah dan ibu kami di Jepang bersama keluarga besar.

Sebenarnya tidak ada sama sekali keluarga kami yang tinggal di sini, hanya aku dan Haru. Kami jadi semacam anak perantauan. Ini sebenarnya keinginanku untuk ke Korea, didukung dengan keberhasilanku dalam tes pertukaran pelajar jadilah aku di sini. Tapi orang tuaku mengkhawatirkan bila aku tinggal sendiri, maka diutuslah haru adikku untuk menemani di sini.

Pelan aku tersenyum. Sebenarnya aku sayang sekali pada Haru, adikku. Tapi susah saja menunjukkannya jadi interaksi kami berdua hanya berputar pada bertengkar dan bertengkar.

Kukocok pelan adonan di tanganku. Entah apa yang membawaku melakukan ini. Iseng aku membuka jendela dan melihat pemandangan belakang apartmen tetanggaku.

Sampai matakau terpaku pada jendela dapur kecilku yang kubuka. Bukan! Bukan terpaku pada jendelanya. Tapi terpaku pada pemandangan yang disajikan jendelanya.

Sudah kubilang seharusnya hari ini berjalan seperti hari minggu biasa..

Tapi sepertinya sejak hari ini (tepatnya sejak aku menyaksikan itu) hari-hariku tidak akan berjalan secara normal lagi.

Di sana..

Jendelaku ini menyajikan..

Pemandangan Sehun yang sedang bertelanjang dada di depan Luhan.. yang sedang menutup mata. Jelaslah Luhan malu. Sehun juga sembarangan sekali buka baju di depan Luhannieku. Eh tapi mereka berdua cowok juga kan? Jadi tidak apa-apa.

Eh..

EH?!

APA?! Ahh.. tidak mungkin.

Ahhh.. Ini mungkin hanya khayalanku.

Tidak mungkin kan Sehun dan Luhan ada di sini, di apartement seberangku? Yakan? Tidak mungkin bukan?!

Huh ini hanya khayalanku, tapi mengapa seperti nyata ya? Dan..

Aigoo! Badan Sehun oke sekali. Uhhh pasti Luhan kesengsem deh meliat Sehun half-naked di depanya. Awww. Kalau ini hanya hayalan jangan bengunkan aku, apalagi dengan HunHan moment di depanku seperti ini.

"Hei, Kak! Tidak baik melihat cowok buka baju. Lagian siapa mereka? Tetangga baru kita ya?"

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah Haru yang ikut melihat pemandangan itu. Ini kan khayalahku, tapi mengapa Haru juga bisa melihatnya?

Jangan-jangan..

Ini..

kenyataan..

Itu berarti: My HunHan is next door!

Kyaaaaaaaaaa! Asdfghjkl!

Aku mau pingsan! Tidak! Ini beneran asdfghjkl sekali! Kyaaaaaaaaa!

Aku pingsan saja ah!

Dan pandanganku mulai buram (padahal sudah pakai kacamata).

Dan kegelapan mulai menyelimuti pandanganku.

"Kakak!"

Yang terakhir kudengar adalah teriakan Haru di sampingku. Satu yang kupinta: Semoga aku tidak nosebleed yaaa..

 **E** n **d** of **Chapter 1**

* * *

:D Kyaaaaa! Gimana teman-teman ficnya? Maaf ya masih abal-abal.

Terima kasih sekali bagi teman semua yang sudah menyelesaikan membaca sampai akhir ini. Saya senang sekali bila ada yang membaca dan.. **berkenan memberikan komentar?** :D

Fic untuk juga untuk senang-senang saja, dan ini chaptered ya, jadi masih bersambung. Sebenarnya saya agak takut juga dan agak tidak yakin dengan cerita ini. Soalnya ini sudut pandang OC, bukan HunHan seperti biasa. Saya juga khawatir bila terlalu banyak OC-nya dibanding HunHan, tapi akan saya usahakan untuk kedepannya Hunhannya akan lebih banyak. Juga sebenarnya OC di sini menggambarkan kehidupan kita sebagai seorang fangirl. :D

Sudah cukup penjelasannya. Bila teman semua punya unek-unek dan saran atau komentar atau apapun yang ingin disampaikan, jangan takut untuk mengutarakannya di review yaa..

Oh ya seperti biasa, ini bukan murni shounen-ai atau yaoi ya.. Ini **genre** nya **friendship** dengan **bumbu shounen-ai sedikit** , seperti biasa. :)

Sekali lagi **terima kasih sudah membaca sampai selesai**.

\^^/


End file.
